Love and Discipline
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: Puck has gotten in trouble at school and Finn makes sure our beloved Mohawked teen is punished accordingly. SLASH. Contains spanking.


**Here's a short one-shot featuring Finn and Noah, wrote it on my mobile and thought I would humour myself by publishing it :)  
****Please read and enjoy! If you don't like slash, or kinky stuff or BDSM or spanking or whatever then you don't have to read it either.**

**Pairing: top!Finn/bottom!Puck**

**Warning: Spanking as a disciplinary action of an "adult", mentions of BDSM and D/s**

**Rating: M**

* * *

** Love and Discipline**

Noah was twitchy, his eyes fixated on his hands that were resting in his lap, he did not have to look at Finn who was sitting in a chair in front of him to know that the taller teen was not happy. Trying not to squirm under Finn's heavy gaze, Noah bit on his under lip, a stupid habit that he had never been able to get rid of after acquiring it in kindergarten.

"Noah stop staring at your hands and look at me," ordered Finn. Noah forced himself to look up, unable to say no to Finn. He had never been able to, same thing was with the lying, Noah was completely unable to lie to Finn, and if he did lie then it did not take long before Finn found out the truth.

"I'm sorry...," mumbled Noah

"I know you are but that doesn't change what happened."  
Noah winced, he knew it was not one of his proudest moments, but he just could not stand there listening to those bastards bad mouthing his sister. He could take being the target but he would rather be tortured daily for the rest of his life before he let someone hurt his sister. When Karofsky had stopped with the bitching, Cooper and Ellis had picked it up and they were a hundred times worse than Karofsky and Noah together ever could have been. Noah did not like the two jocks and they did not like him either and so at football practice the two boys had gone a bit too far and Noah had snapped, the fight that followed was not pretty. As a result the three of them were suspended from the team for a month, not that it was the end of the world for Noah, he had always liked football but he liked glee more. Singing was his passion, not many knew but Noah did not only know how to play the guitar but also the piano and violin although the two last he only ever plays in front of Finn and his sister Sara. In that way he was a bit of an musical genius, music, singing and playing and instrument had always come easy to him something which his sister was very jealous of.

"You do understand I can't let this pass unpunished right?" said Finn.

Noah nodded mutely, he knew what was coming and he was not overly looking forward to it. Neither was he looking forward to school the next day, sitting was always a nasty business after Finn had dished out one of his punishments. Noah always preferred lying in bed afterwards, as it was much more comfortable than either walking or sitting.

"You know the drill Noah, lose the pants." And there came the order.

Noah watched Finn move over to the bed while he stripped off his pants. He hesitated for a split second before he moved over to where Finn was sitting on the bed almost in the exact spot he had been sitting in a moment ago. Noah did not have much time to think before he found himself lying across Finn's lap, he wanted to say something but knew better than that. Feeling a warm hand slide over his bare ass, Noah closed his eyes when he felt the first sting travel through his body.

It was a good five-ten minutes later when the spanking stopped and Finn in his usual manner told him to go to sleep. His ass was burning and he knew it would still be stinging the next day. Noah watched in the bathroom mirror after he had brushed his teeth at the angry red color his ass was sporting. Crawling into bed Noah did not bother to put on any alarm as he usually woke before it either way, and he knew Finn would wake him if he did sleep longer, if for nothing else then to make sure he was okay. Noah had not yet fallen asleep when he felt Finn getting into bed beside him. Turning around Noah found himself face first pressed into Finn's chest, a pair of strong arms around his waist. Rubbing his cheek against the taller teen's chest Noah sighed happily, this was one of the reasons he liked and felt safe with the other boy, was because when Finn had calmed down and Noah had been punished appropriately then it was over, Finn did not hold things against him and Noah did not have to over think things, worrying about whether Finn had forgiven him or not.

"Good night," whispered Noah.

"Good night Noah."

Finn was almost already asleep, he was one of those people who could fall asleep anywhere anytime and sometimes Noah was a bit jealous about it. He again was almost suffering from insomnia and was a very light sleeper, who more often than not had a hard time falling asleep. Although that was not the case now, Noah could not remember when he had last fallen asleep so fast. Snuggling closer to Finn, Noah let himself be swept into the land of dreams.

-The End-

* * *

So what did you think? I love reading stories where Puck is the one who bottoms and I love reading about BDSM and spanking stuff ;) but I've never really written any of my own as I'm not sure I'd be very good at it, but here is my first try at it and at least I don't think it was too horrible, short but not bad.  
Please Review and tell me what you thought about Love and Discipline! :D


End file.
